Changelog 0.21
Hello Kings and Queens, We are proud to present the 0.21 change-log. This update will be implemented on 14th November 2012. We have a lot of bug fixes for you and some great new features that will improve the game's usability. Have fun with the new version! Note: 0.21 does not contain the Great buildings yet. Don't worry they will be implemented in the near future. Features: - The Global ranking search feature now displays names that were close to your search if it could not find the exact name. - If you fulfill the requirements of the goods or resources in the tech tree, the scrollover of the technology displays the goods/resource name in green. (edited) - The "e-mail validation" reminder on the right side bar (booster bar) now opens the e-mail registration menu if you click on it. - The Sell tool no longer closes after you sell a building, allowing players to sell multiple buildings more comfortably. - The polished/motivated event entry now displays which building was affected. - The Battle summery page has been extended, and offers more information. - Neighborhood merges have been improved. They should now increase the number of total neighbors in a group more effectively. - The "heal units" feature is now available in the military buildings as well. - Clicking on the booster bar(upper right side bar) icons will move the city overview to the affected building. Quest fixes - Quest "Recruit Soldiers and Mounted Warriors" can once again be skipped or aborted. - Quest "Jester's Girl IV" quest screen is now properly formatted. - Quest "Produce Turret Clocks" could be completed multiple times. This has been fixed. Bug fixes - The sound effect for Selecting multiple units of the same type in the military overview is now at a normal level. - A premium tech tree bug was fixed. - The bought forge point costs are now displayed correctly. - The sectors in the south-western sector of Narcien(CA) are now shown correctly. - A production sound has been added to the production building papermill(CA). - Graphical and formatting issues were fixed in the guild forums. - Zooming prevented the guild forum from being responsive. This was resolved - Medals won after conquering a province were not displayed in the medals ranking. - A graphical display bug on the guild activity indicator was fixed. - The format of the forge point prices have been adjusted to their respective tabs. - The goods you can display on your profile, in the profile menu, which open a scroll-menu, are no longer cut off. - The tournament mechanics have been improved. - The unit "unlock slot" usability has been improved. - The battle loading icon before combat now disappears as intended. - The format and functionality in the "profile menu" has been fixed. The city name can be changed as intended. - The building selling structure has been improved, which will reduce the amount of crashes. - The visuals of the drag and collect feature has been improved. - A bug were you could not leave the tech tree was resolved. - The "ok" button in the settings menu is now responsive. - Collecting supply production now shows the correct pickup values. - The "won" column in the guild menu will correctly track your victories in battle. - The guild forum topic max characters is now 40. - Productions in supply buildings now correctly only cancel if you aboard the production. - The guild forum time-stamp entries have been reformatted. - A bug with the activity display of a guild member, which occurred when they left the guild, was fixed. - Messages exceeding the character limit of 10,000 were not sent. An error message now informs you of this. - The new thread character limit info window has been re-formatted. - The tannery once again has a production sound effect. - The profile information of a player now appears if you scroll over the avatar area of a player as well. - Insufficient diamonds no longer crash the premium "buy forge points" feature. - The tournament battle stats in the battle summery window now display the current tournament information. Thank you for all your bug reports and posts. They are deeply appreciated! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog